


The Demon and the Fox's Story

by truth_bulletss



Category: -MASA Works DESIGN-, Onibi Series, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_bulletss/pseuds/truth_bulletss
Summary: This is an English translation of Masa's blog, which contains the story of The Demon and Fox's Story, more commonly known as The Onibi Series Translated by @_hannaki_ on Instagram.Link to Masa's blog:http://masaworksdesign.blog.fc2.com/http://masa182.blog.fc2.com/





	1. Record

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by @_hannaki_ on Instagram

This is a record based on old papers from a man who was once close to the Shishikusa clan when the town was founded, and the testimony of a merchant who came to the Castle Town after the incidents.

Many corrections have been made so that it’s more clearly understood.

Additionally, the “young lady” referred to in the man’s record is presumed to be the only daughter of the Shishikusa clan, as the record describes her as the daughter of the Shishikusas.

May 2nd

Daimyos complain that they are bored of the performances.

May 4th

They convey this at the meeting with the Shishikusas at the teahouse.

May 7th

A performance is held for the dismantling of a geisha at the theater of the Shishikusas.

May 10th

A girl from the kitsune clan is abducted outside of the Castle Town.

A person appears to have gone missing in Castle Town on the same day.

May 13th

The kitsune girl is handed down to the Shishikusas.

May 14th

A youkai is witnessed near the Castle Town.

Many people go missing on the same day.

May 15th

The kitsune girl’s dismantling.

She’s still alive at this moment.

She’s held captive in the theater’s basement.

May 16th

Death of the kitsune girl.

May 17th

The girl’s corpse is buried in a shrine outside of the town.

Many unusual phenomena occur.

Several of the Daimyo who were present have gone missing.

May 18th

A severe attack on the Shishikusa family and anyone closely associated.

In the same instant, the only daughter of the Shishikusa clan was abducted.

May 19th

In the early morning, the daughter of the Shishikusa clan is spotted inside of the Castle Town.

On the same day, defenses were strengthened in Castle Town and the Shishikusa mansion.

After this day, the daughter is heavily protected in the mansion.

May 21st

The Shishikusas’ servant has gone missing.

Huge amounts of bloodstains found in the kitchen.

May 23rd

The Shishikusas’ missing servant was found in the courtyard storage room.

The body wasn’t in good condition.

May 26th

The opening of the birthday party for the only daughter.

One relatives has gone missing.

On the same day, the head of the Shishikusa family and his wife were murdered.

In the same instant, the missing relative’s corpse is found in the room of the Shishikusas’ daughter.

The daughter is missing.

May 27th

Large amounts of bloodstains are found everywhere around Castle Town today.

Simultaneously, many people go missing.

On the same day, the Shishikusa’s daughter is spotted at the theater owned by the Shishikusa family late into the night.

May 28th

The corpses of dozens of Daimyos that lived in this town were found at the theater.

The Shishikusa daughter is missing.

May 30th

A merchant who came to deliver goods enters Castle Town.

At this time, an incident was detected.

There are no survivors.

Several hundred are missing.

The number of deaths are unknown.

On the same day, Castle Town is blockaded.

June 1st

A kitsune girl is spotted by the dry riverbed in the outskirts of Castle Town.


	2. Prologue

The olden days of Japan, an era not clearly remembered.

In the midst of Sengoku, or perhaps even earlier?

In those days, witnessing something like a youkai is something that nowadays, you’d just call ridiculous.

However, the truth is quite clear.

In future Japan, things such as youkai and gods are worshipped, but back in those days, these kind of things weren’t out of the ordinary.

This is a story that happened in that era in a certain Castle Town.

A castle that a certain military commander reigned.

This military commander was unbelievably strong, therefore the castle and the castle town were never targeted.

However, there was one incident that occurred, where a large amount of people from the castle town were slaughtered.

Some of the people were found, while not in perfect condition. Others were spotted in critical condition.

Incidentally, it was announced that about 80% of the residents had gone missing.

It’s such a tragic thought, that such a thing happened seemingly overnight.

Furthermore, the people were surprised to find that not only residents, but the livestock were missing as well.

What in the world could’ve happened in this town?

It was a chilly spring dawn.

With the faint smell of straw in the air, the town began to function.

The people gradually began to get to work. Along with that, a lovely young lady running through the town in the morning.

The child’s name is Mai. The only daughter of the Shishikusa family.

The Shishikusa family controls most of the commerce of the town.

Everyone who resides in this town knows about that.

“Ah, Mai-chan. Good morning.”

“Good moorning~ auntie.”

She waved, energetically hopping on one foot, continuing to walk forward.

She’s a well mannered and cute young girl. She was loved by everyone in town.

However, it was mainly because of her status as the only daughter of the Shishikusas.

It was a few years ago when this occurred.

There was a group of samurai who had happened to stop near the town to rest.

It seems they were looking for a fight, the breeze flowing past their shoulders.

Mai, who at the time was very small, hit a samurai’s foot with her ball, who ridiculed her and she began to cry as they kicked it away from her, and while trying to get back her ball, tripped on her foot and skinned her knee.

Sitting in that spot, the girl cried as the samurai, kicking the ball away a farther distance, left elegantly.

The people of the town couldn’t say or do anything to the samurai, and just watched them as they left.

The group of samurai were merely playing around, with no other intentions.

The following day, it was already too late, and something happened.

Three of the samurai in the group who stayed in the town had disappeared.

Another one of the people from yesterday who had ridiculed the girl and had their gibbeted head exposed and their body was also missing.

The remaining two people were missing as well.

One of the remaining people immediately fled Castle Town.

There’s a rumor in this Castle Town that if anyone dares to anger or conflict with anyone from the Shishikusa family, a troublesome incident will come your way.

However, no one dares to try this at all.

Of course, no one dares to prove this rumor false or not, else they’ll end up being very sorry.

“Good moorning~, uncle!”

“Ah, good morning. Today is quite a lovely day, hm?”

“Mhm!”

Today once again, the young lady runs around happily through the town.

It has been approximately ten years since the incident occurred.

One, accident.

The coldness had at last calmed itself, allowing the morning glow to bring a pleasant feeling for the upcoming season.

The best tea house in the town, today it’s reserved.

The city executives have gathered there, having a business meeting regarding commerce and stocking.

To trade in this town, you must first pay money to the man named Shishikusa.

Of course, it’s not publicly known.

The man named Shishikusa is the most powerful man in this town.

Even government officials bow their heads in front of this man.

The Shishikusa family.

That family has been protecting Castle Town for generations.

Even the head of the family’s general cannot raise his head to this man.

Since the beginning, this family line has been doing business in the shadows, at times even working with high-level authority.

Therefore, there are numerous rules and secrets in this old Castle Town, but the amount of of members of the family is unknown. How such poorly told malicious gossip reaches the ears of the Shishikusa clan is yet to be understood.

Now they manage most of the town’s commerce and the like, and must write a small report on said purchases in detail.

And the following topic was brought up the day of the business meeting.

“Hmm… It seems there’s many complaint-like grumbles coming from the Daimyos these days.

“Grumbles?”

“Yeah, it seems the geisha’s dance performances and gambling sessions are getting boring and they seem to want to put an end to them.”

“I see…that is, what new thing can we do to keep them satisfied?”

“Well, I’m not too sure.”

“Well, good. Let’s gather the Daimyos soon and ask them what they’d like to do.”

For only a moment, the anger of the master of the Shishikusa clan could be felt in its entirety, and the meeting went by awkwardly, but the day had already ended without any more problems.

After that, dozens of minutes went by. The meeting passed without any particularly big topics going around.

From the inside of the tea house, the directors of the town went out in order as to not pile onto each other on the way out.

Thus, the commerce in the town continued to function properly.

Two, the young lady kitsune.

This is the outside of the Castle Town. Once in a while, the carriage of a merchant passes around here, otherwise, no one passes through here at all.

In this era, you wouldn’t have to complain about a thing if you were inside of the Castle Town.

Whether it be attacked by a bandit, killed by one, or beaten by one.

Not even government officials are seen outside of the Castle Town.

Yet, in such a dangerous area outside of Castle Town, by a dry river bed, a young girl can be found playing.

Whitish-gray hair on a young face.

She was humming a song while staring into the reflection of her face in the water of the dry river bed.

Behind the girl, three men pass by.

“Oi, Look there!”

“Ooh! Isn’t that a bratty looking woman?”

“Yeah! She looks like she could make us some good money.”

So, it seems these fellows are bandits. They’re the kind of people who make livings off kidnapping others and making them do dirty work.

“You have the rope?”

“Yeah.”

“Oi, wait just a minute.”

“What is it?”

“Look at that girl’s hair.”

“It’s white, what about it?”

“You damn fool, do you have white hair at such an age?”

“Ah… You’re right.”

“Oh, she must be part of that kitsune clan.”

“Really?!”

The man at the back hid the rope he had in his hands.

“That clan’s blood is rumored to be connected to that of youkai!”

“The same one that’s touched by gods?!”

“Oi, let’s get out of here!”

“Wait up!”

And so, the men ran off with loud clattering, going back to their push cart and taking off.

The young lady was still looking down at the river.

“…That’s better.”

The young lady smiled, looking at the pebble she had in her hand as she dropped it into the river.

With that, the young girl began to walk away.

She was humming a song while hopping on one foot.

“Hmmmhm… Oh, Mrs. Fox, holding her red umbrella. Now, spin my feelings into one.”

And with that, the young lady disappeared into the forest.

  
  



End file.
